


Light My Darkest Forest

by Oshun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the Throneland community prompt: Theon and Jon hate each other because they both love Robb. I love this prompt. I am afraid I did not do it justice. It could use a proper short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Darkest Forest

Jon walked the long, dark hallways of Winterfell, which were lit only by the occasional sputtering sconce. Robb had given him a surreptitious signal to follow when he and Theon left the great hall together. He waited only a few minutes to be discreet. As he drew closer to the room they shared, he noticed the heavy door had been pulled shut.

Cold fury flooded his chest. If Theon had latched it in one of his stupid attempts to bait him, make him knock and wait to enter his own room, he’d love to grab him and wring his scrawny neck until he begged for mercy or beat his head bloody against the stone wall. Of course, he knew he wouldn’t do either of those things. And, anyway, Robb would never tolerate Theon locking the door against him, not when they knew he was coming. They only ever latched it to ward against Robb’s mother or one of the girls walking in upon them at an unfortunate moment.

The heavy latch, worn smooth with age, slid open easily under his grip. Thanks to all of the Old Gods that it had been him opening the door and not Sansa or Lady Stark. Robb wore nothing but his shirt and Theon only trousers. Robb’s lips were red and kiss-swollen and his eyes heavy-lidded with arousal, the proof of which protruded from beneath the hem of his tunic, more than half-hard already. So much for waiting! But then, Robb’s warm, quick smile fixed upon Jon as though he were the only light in the darkest, coldest forest.

“Lose the clothes now, Snow. And get over here,” Theon said with one of his malicious smirks, looking him up and down while rubbing the front of his trousers. “Robb's not at all entertaining while he's waiting for you. He does nothing but mewl for your sorry arse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Ignoble Bard, for reading and nitpicking.


End file.
